Just Because
by KamakaziKudos
Summary: Why am I always mean? Does anyone hear me? Why are you doing this to me? Am I really all alone? I know this is a crappy written story and I need to work on it, so this is the revised verson of the same story, I hope this one is a little better.
1. Why

The room was dark as I sunk into my bed, clung to my sheets. The night replayed in my head

Helga's POV

_My parents were fight like usual and I didn't think anything of it until my mother was on the floor. I ran to her side,_

_" What is you problem" I yelled at my father. Why would he do something like this? She was his wife, not some__thing to throw around like nothing. The next thing I knew i was holding my face._

_' He hit me...' so many thoughts ran in my mind after that, I stood up and stated waling at my father. I was his daughter, and what the hell was he thinking!_

_He grabbed my by my wrist and threw me against the wall, I held my sides and I endured hit after hit. _

_He told me that i should have left ed it alone and not bothered him and that is was a lesson learned. I ran to my room and hoped that the pain would just disappear. I held on to my locket, the only hope for me now. I walked up to my mirror and saw what my father did to me. I couldn't go to school like this, people would talk an she didn't need that. I thought my father would hate me more and then beat me ten times worse. So I decided to stay home. _

_' why me? what did I do?' I thought as I scribbled in my journal of my hopeless thoughts. _

**Date January 10 ;**

I never thought that my dad would be like this.

He always put food and work before us but he had his moments were he acted liked he cared about us.

The only one he was ever proud of was Olga.

She as the only thing that made him happy, because she won everything was the best at everything.

What about me, I was in Olga's shadow and that was hard.

I never could make him happy.

I was lost and invisible to all that were around me,

I couldn't even tell the boy that I love that I like him,

I was hopeless...


	2. Mom

Helga never though being stuck in her house would suck this much but it did. Every teenager wish they were always at home sleeping rather then at school.

She looked out the window in her living room and watch the cars and people go by. Passing the time with their lives. She wondered how Miriam did the homemaker lifestyle. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the kid and husband. Helga though to herself, she knew her mom was and alcoholic and then how absent minded she was, then tried to piece absent minded with homemaker, it didn't add up.

Helga lifted herself form the chair in the living room and made her way up the stairs. There she found her mother in her room on phone, she seamed to be happy. Helga peaked inside. She saw her mother laughing and swirling the phone cord around her finger.

_' Whats with my mom, she is never like this, ever_' Helga walked down stairs and picked up the other line, holding the receiver so her mother couldn't hear her on the other end.

_"Why can we be together? You know I love you, I always have..."_ Helga's eyes widen as she was taken back by who ever was on the other side of the telephone.

_" You know I'm married, right?"_ Miriam replied

_" I understand that but..he doesn't even care about you or your daughters"_

_" I know, but there is no way of leaving him...he will kill me..."_ Helga paused. He whole world was crashing down in front of her. Her mother managed to pull off an affair.

_" I can come and pick you up and we can leave..._" Helga hung up the phone, was her mom really going to leave her, just like that? She ran up the stairs and watched as her mother packed up.

" Mom you cant do this!" Helga yelled, her face streaming with tears. Miriam turned to see her daughter standing in the door way,

" I'm sorry Helga but I can't stay here with your father." Miriam walked over to Helga, bending down and hugging her, " but I know you will be fine here. You can make it with out me." Helga pushed her mom away.

" What are you talking about? I can't make it here on my own,. Your my mother your are supposed to protect me!" Helga screamed,

" Helga look, do you really think I was cut out to be a mother? Do you see how your sister turned out. A nut job, a spoiled nut job. She cries to get what ever she wants and doesn't know how to take criticism. I wasn't cut out to be a mother. I feel..."

Her mother stopped, she turned and looked about at the window seeing the car pull onto the side of the curb,

" I never really wanted to be a mother. I don't have the will power like you do. To be tough and not care about peoples feelings." Miriam got up and continued to pack her suitcase. Helga didn't know what to think or do.

" You would just walk out on me then fine, your not my mother..." Helga ran to her room and slammed the door, sliding down the the side of the door holding her knees.

_' My mother would just pick up and leave because she can't solve a problem. Figures she would run away form her problems. How could she leave me her with Big Bob, did she ever love me at all? ' _Helga though to herself. She wanted to hate her mother, but she didn't and will never hate her. She was trying to escape the best way she could, runway.

Helga opened her room door to see her mom one last time but she was to late. Her mother wasn't in her room. She ran down the stairs, tripping over the last one as she saw her mother close the front door. She ran to the window and saw the car drive away. She was alone, completely alone.

_Miriam looked back at her last glance at her used to be home. _

_' Helga I have always loved you. Be the strong women I know you can be. One day we will be together again.'_

Helga's hand slid down the window as she felt cold, her mother was gone. What seamed like a life time, the front door opened. Helga perked up and jumped at the sound.

" Mom..." Helga smiled, running in to see her father. He raised his eyebrow,

" What are you doning at the window?" He yelled, she looked over then back and him

" Nothing, just cloud watching" She smiled, he rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

" Miriam !" He yelled, he waited for a min or so then yelled again,

" Miriam where are you !" He stompped around the house, slamming doors. He strommed back down stairs and started yelled at me.

" Where is your mother?" I stood there, what could I say?

" I don't know" Helga replyed, it was the truth, I didnt know where she was. She just up and left with some man on the the end of the phone. He grabbed my arm and looked at me,

" Dont lie to me, beause you know what will happen if you piss me off. Now I'm going back to work and I have to work late and if your mother is not here, you will tell me where she is or you know what is comming to you" He let me go. He fixed his shirt then left out the house. Helga stood there.

_' What am I, a punching bag? What did I do to him, nothing and he is being a jerk!'_ She understood why her mother left. Her husband was a monster. Helga was shocked as she put two and two together as she paused and fell to the floor.

" I...know how Arnold feels..." How she treated him, all these years...she was a bitch to him and still he made it to where he smiled and talked to her. He always made her feel welcome when she didnt. How could she be so selfish and mean. She didnt want that, she wanted to to him everything, how sorry she was and how she didnt hate him. She stood and went up to her closet. She found her diary and wrote;

**January 11:**

_' I never thought I was that mean._

_Only when he was around. I loved him and never was told how to express my feelings._

_ I was mean to him, and now I know how it feels,_

_to be hated, being yelled at for no reason. I wanted to die...'_

She sat in the closet for alittle bit befor exiting, sitting on her bed. She looked over to her clock, reading; 1:20. School would be out soon. She looked at her face, she has a burse under her left eye and bursing on her writst, nothing too bad but still her father said she couldn't leave. She was trapped like a bird and chaged bird.

A/N: Hey guys, just finished revising this section of the story. I added a lot more, hopefully in greater detail. I'm so happy that people really like this story and follow it. I hope to keep your guys happy, thank you for all the tips, to make the story even better so that you guys can enjoy it more.

PS. Graduation was Friday for me. Class of 2012 :)


	3. I trust you

Just the very though of it made you sad. Thinking that everything you once knew was gone.

Ps.118 elementry school changed into high school. All those years just passed by. Helga never thought she would finaly be 16 and a jounir in high school.

Helga's alarm clock went off as the sun peirced threw the window. Helga looked around her room, her though went back to what happen last night. She was still sick to her stomach and wouldn't be going to school. She couldn't go.

She didn't need the questions and people talking. News gets around fast in high school and then the whole world knows. Her father would kill her if he knew she told someone. Helga pulled herself out of bed and walked down stairs. She hear Big Bob close the door.

She thought she was home free since her dad had gone to work, so Helga entered the kitchen. She went into the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast, when the door opened again. Her dad came and stood behind her.

" And what do you think your doing? " He had a mean scowl set on his face. Helga held her breath as he spoke,

" Nowhere I was just getting something to eat, I'm not going to school" Helga announced. He looked at her, then backed off,

" If I hear anything about it, you know what is coming to you" He walked about the door, slamming it in the process. Her heart sank as she fell to the floor. She looked up at the clock, it readed 6:30. School started in an hour and she truly wanted to go, but her dad would kill her.

She made a bowl of pops and sat in the living room and turned on the TV. They called for snow this weekend and lots of it. Helga loved snow, when she was inside. She jumped when the door bell rang. She was hesitant to open the door, but soon did.

" Phoebe, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at school already" Helga yelled. Her best friend Phoebe was the only thing that was keeping her sane, among other things, but she was always there for her.

She knew about the huge crush has still has on Arnold, she knows about how much she hates every women that comes into contact with him, etc.

" I was here to see if you wanted to walk to school, it nice and cloudy so no heat " She smiled, but it soon turned into a confused and saddened look when she took a good look a my face,

" Helga...". Helga knew she would ask, but shecouldn't tell her, no way. She would not be dragged into this.

" Oh...it nothin, I just fell " Helga tyred to shake it off, but she knew me better then anyone one, she knew it was lie,

" Helga, I know you are lieing to me, now tell me what happened" Helga stood there as the tears peirced her face, it burned. She hated this part, tell what happened to me to my best friend. Helga took her up to her room and poured her heart out.

" You can't tell anyone. You don't know how much he would beat me if he knew I told you" she held her hands crying. Phoebe looked over, out at the window. She was torn between the right thing and keeping her friend safe. She couldn't do this, Helga was her best friend and she would keep her deepest, darkes secrets even thought it would rip her apart.

" I won't, even thought I want too, I won't" Helga looked up and smiled, her hair fell in front of her face. Phoebe looked over at the clock and then at Helga, " I have to go, but do you want me to come back later on today?" Phoebe asked,

" No! You can't, no one was suppose to see me like this and I trust you, okay" Tears were streaming down Helga's face, Phoebe got up and looked back.

" I wont tell" as she walked out the door.

**Phoebe's Thoughts:**

_' How can she ask me not to tell anyone!_

She can't do this too me, I know I'm her best friend and best friends are supposed to do something in these kinds of situations.

I HAD to do somthing or just tell someone'

As she walked to school she had met up with Gerald and Arnold. She had and idea be she had to get Arnold alone. She need the right time to ask him, she thought

_'after school in the library.'_

" Hey you guys" Phoebe greeted, they looked back and smiled

" Hey Phoebe, hey where is Helga ?" Arnold asked, " She not with you?" She just smiled.

He looked at her all confused but didn't asked anything more about it. The walk was quite the rest of the way and to the class room. The teacher stated right away with his teaching: English 11. He wrote notes on the board and didn't care if his class took notes or not, he just wanted the paycheck. Phoebe's heart raced as she passed a note to Arnold.

_We need to talk. After school in the library, its about Helga_

He put the note in his pocket and continuted to take notes. What could be so bad that she had to talk to him after school. It worried him a little, but he didn't know the bomb shell Phoebe was going to let go. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be in this, he need to be.

A/N: Fixed this chapter I hope. I was trying to make the grammar better and add more detail. Hope you like it.


	4. What, Why?

The room was cool and dark, filled with vast amounts of knowledge. Thai is where you could her, among the many books in the library.

She sat in the far corner of the library. She knew if anyone could help it would be Arnold. She hoped that he could help, she was at a loss. She would have helped, but

_'What could I do to help'_ she thought,

Arnold was and is the smart one. He always came up with the plan. I mainly follow. I'm not a leader, I'm the book nerd that never does anything bad and is just perfect.

She looked back up at the clock, it read 2: 18.

_' Where is he?'_ She screamed to herself. She was going to do something that she had never done before, she was going to go behind Helga's back to tell Arnold the truth and save her friend.

_' Why would she hide something like this. __She could die! __Doesn't she know that'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arnold walking through the doors of the already quite library. He had the look of worry and frustration. He stumbled to the far back to find Phoebe, Arnold sighed,

"What is going on?" He cut to the point. Why would she want to talk to him alone. He sat down in the seat across form her. This had to be important otherwise she wouldn't have need me.

"Well do you know that Helga's dad has anger problems?" Phoebe wondered,  
Arnold shook his head.

_' Why would I need to know the answer to that. Me and Helga never really talked like that'_

"No, is there something wrong?" Arnold finally answered.

"Oh its nothing..." Phoebe stuttered as her heart raced, she wasn't going to go behind he best friend's back. She wasn't the person to break promises, but would she just sit there when her friend needed her the most? Or keep it to herself because of some promise she made. She was at a cross roads. She stood up and started for the door, Arnold caught up with her and grabbed her arm,

"Where is Helga?" She just froze there. She never though that Arnold would be so demanding.

_' Tell him'_

_' Don't tell him'_

_' Tell Him'_

_'Don't Tell him'_

_'JUST TELL HIM! SHE IS YOUR CLOSE FRIEND AND SHE NEEDS SOMEONE'S HELP, IF NOT YOURS THEN HIS'_ Phoebe shook her head and grabbed the door handle.

"She needs your help.." her voice faded as he ran out. Arnold stood there dumb.

Phoebe ran out the school as fast as she could. She felt like the worse person in the world. Why couldn't she tell him about Helga?

She knew the answer, it was because she didn't want to break a promise. How could she stand there an not say anything to anyone about this. She was going to let Helga's dad just beat on her until she died or he killed her?

And all she had to do was tell Arnold what Helga told her. She ran faster, she need to get home so she could punish herself. She had always been the good girl, the one that does everything righ, but she messed up because she didn't do anything right. She slammed the door and locked herself in her room. He mother screamed at her not to do that again, and Phoebe just sat there looking at the four wall of her room.

_"If she dies, it's all YOUR fault"_

Arnold walked home confused. What just happen, why did she just storm out like that?  
He had so many questions in his head and they needed to be answered, but one of two people: Helga or Phoebe.

_'She needs my help, why would she need my help?'_

Arnold pondered this all the way till he got home. He walked up to his room and just stared at the sky light. He thought of all the times that Helga would poke fun at him and call him names and then there were the times were she was nice and tried to help out.

He rubbed his head and made a choice. He sat there for a good 20 min, watching the clouds roll by,  
then he got up. He was going to pay Helga a visit. He grabbed his backpack and a jacket and took down the street for Helga's.

He would get to the bottom of this, and Phoebe wasn't going to tell him anything so why not just go to the source.

A/N: Finished updating this chapter as well. Hope you enjoy. I wanted to keep the length of this chapter, I didn't want it to long.


	5. Pack Up

_" You have reached Phoebe. Sorry I'm not in right now I'm studying , but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you after my test is over. Bye"_

This was the 6th time he had called Phoebe's cellphone. She was ignoring him. He shook his head as he shoved the cellphone back in his pocket. He was annoyed that no one was telling him anything, what was going on?

_'We never had a good history you and I. Why now do you need me?'_

_He though back to as long as he could remember and Helga was never nice to him. Kindergarten on up she has always been mean and hate fun to me. The older we got the worse it became. Making fun of me in anyway possible. Coming up with outlandish names such as football head. Why should I care if she need him. What would be the purpose? So I would get there, save the day, and then be made fun of and ridiculed by her.  
_

Arnold stopped walking, pondering the many thoughts in his head. Would he just turn around and forget today ever happened. Was he the type of person to just walk away. Phoebe wouldn't tell him that Helga need him, unless she really did need him.

The lights flickered as he walked down the street. Dawn was a poaching as the wind blew in Arnold's face. He was half way down the street towards Helga's. He had know clue what he was in for.

**Helga's Room**

_" This had to be the worst feeling in the world. Why do I feel this way? I just want to die and end it, get it over with. No one will really miss me.. well maybe Phoebe, maybe. She is so smart and can do so much with her life. I on the other had, have nothing, nothing to look forward too, nothing. Not even Arnold. He could do so much better without me. Maybe he could get with that one girl...oh what is her name...hmm, the girl he really likes...well who ever she is, they could get together."_

Helga sat on the floor in her room against her bed. She hugged he knees watching the time creep by as she waited for her father to get home. She was a goner. There was no way she was going to tell her father that his wife left him and ran off with another man. Her mother had just left her.

_' How am I stronger then you Miriam?'_

Sleep was over coming her when she hear a knock on the door that made her jump.

' Who is that' Helga questioned, looking around to find the clock. He dad couldn't be home, it was to early. She made her way down stairs and opened the door. She was taken a back as she saw who was there.

" Hey Helga" Arnold smiled. She stared as she moved aside letting him in. As she turned around she was taken by the look on Arnold's face. He had the look of pure horror.

" Helga was happen to your face?" He asked, she looked at him then the ground. She rubbed her arm as she tried to walk away form Arnold. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

" Helga..what happen?" He asked more sternly. She tried to pull away from him,

" Why do you care, who sent you?" She yelled, the tears running down her face. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, why couldn't she just tell him what is wrong. He held on to her with more force, taking her whole body into his. She cried harder into his chest as he tried to calm her.

" Just tell me, its okay, no one is know. I will make sure no one hurts you." Arnold poked at the issue, Helga broke down and fell out of his arm and onto the floor.

" Helga ?"

" He...he...beat me.." Helga started. Arnold bend down,

" What are you talking about...is that why you have all the bruises on your face and wrist? She looked down to the ground and nodded. She was so ashamed. How could he break her like this.

_' Why did I just tell him that? _

_How could I just let it out? _

_Why? _

_What will he think about me now that he knows I'm not hard core but soft?'_

Arnold looked around her house and found the clock, it read 7:30. " What time does you dad get home?" He asked in a worried tone.

" Why do you ask?" Helga wondered, Arnold shrugged,

" 11:30" Arnold got up pulling Helga with him and up the stairs.

" Pack your cloths" He tossed over his backpack on her bed. She pulled it to her chest.

" Really, but where would I go?" Helga asked. He sat on her bed,

" Your going to say with me and my family until we find out how to solve this." Arnold said. Helga packed up all her stuff she could in the backpack and Arnold got up and held her hand.

" Everything is going to be fine." he looked into her eyes, " I will..."

" You will what? I would love to know what you were going to say" Big Bob smiled.

Arnold and Helga turned around quickly to see Helga's dad.

"...dad..." Helga backed up, Arnold pushed her behind him

" Stay behind me" He said as one arm rapped around her waist and the other one in front of him.

" Boy I like to see you try and stop me" Big Bob growled

A/N: I hope you kike it, I wanted to create more drama, I though this was a nice touch, Helga's father is going to get Arnold. What will happen, hmmm. What to do what to do.

Hey guys sorry it has been over a year since I wrote anything for this story. I was getting my life in order, my high school graduation is Friday and I'm so excited because of that. I have my own place and I'm fixing that up now too. Now that things are clamming down I can start writing again and make more storied. Thanks for following and reading the story it means a lot to me. XOXO


	6. Grand Excape

The tension was thick in the air. Arnold's and Helga's hearts were pounding as Big Bob stood there, looking at them with rage. Big Bob had sweat dripping down his face as he slammed the door and locked it.

" There are only two ways to get out now. You jump out the window or get though me" Big Bob stepped forward. This caused Arnold and push Helga closer to the wall. Arnold was at a lose, there was no way he could beat Big Bob, he would destroy him and then hurt and possibly kill Helga and he was not going to let that happen.

Helga's mind was full of regret. Everything in her life wasn't worth it anymore if Arnold got hurt because of her.

_' Why does everything bad in the world happen to me in a moment? I never done anything to Bob. He was my dad and I his daughter. I was born into this diffusional family. Olga was the perfect one not me. She was always the family favorite and not me. _

_I wasn't going to be an actress, that was not for me. The bright lights and everyone in your personal life and not the life I want to live. I'm simple and thus my life should be that way. '_

Big Bob slammed his hand into the door, making Helga come back from her thoughts.

" Where is your mother?" He yelled. His eye were blood shot, he had been drinking. Helga gripped onto Arnold as she began to speak.

" She is not here and she is not coming back" She stood her ground with her father. His wife had left them, the life he had with her was over. Big Bob just glared at me. I felt the slap that he wanted to give me with his eyes.

" What do you mean she is not coming back. Helga stop fucking with me and tell me the truth." Bob stepped forward the teens, backing then completely towards the night stand next to her window. Arnold held he had out to Big Bob. Bob raised and eye brow.

" Have you ever thought that you actions might have been the reason your wife left you?" Arnold said. That was the only reason he could think of for why she wasn't here. Bob lunged forward and pick up Arnold by his collar.

" Listen to me you little shit. You don't know me from a hole in the wall and I'm not going to sit here and have some little punk tell me how I should run my house hold " Bob yelled.

The thought of death played with Arnold's mind. Helga took a stepped forward trying to keep the peace.

" Dad..you battle is with me and not him" Helga started, " Let me go"

Big Bob smiled at her comment,

" Your right, he is not the problem...you are" he tighten the grip on Arnold collar has he thew him into the wall next to the door. Helga watched in horror as Arnold's body crumpled to the ground. Still he did not move.

_' Please no..' Helga teared up._

Big Bob looked over at his accomplishment.

" He had to know his place and so do you" He said as he hovered over his daughter. He held his hand up and slapped her. She stumbled back as grabbed her the same way he grabbed Arnold.

" Any last words?" Bob smugly said.

All Helga could think is how she had not lived life. Tell Arnold how she felt about him. Get married, have a family, get old and die.

_' It won't end like this. I won't let it'_

Helga looked around to see the lamp on her night stand. This was her only option, the means of escape. She reached behind her as Big Bob tighten his grip around her neck. She kicked around until her hand found the lamp. She grabbing it and swung it as hard as she could. The lamp shattered into small pieces as Bob fell. This was time to get away.

Helga jumped over her bed grabbing the bag she packed and ran over to Arnold. She shook him as hard as she could.

" Arnold get up! We have to go.." Helga cried as Arnold slowly stood up. Helga grabbed his had and kicked the door open, taking off down stairs and out the door.

Arnold regained vision and took over, pulling in front of Helga and pulling her towards his house.

**Helga's House**

Big Bob stood up slowly, holding his head. The blood dripped from the side of his face as he looked around for the Helga and Arnold. The rage consumed him as he smashed tough the wall.

_' She got away. My wife was taken from me by a man other then me. And my daughter cracks my skull open with a lamp. This world is coming to an end. Women are supposed to bend to the will of man. I'm the bread winner in the house, thus I control._'

Bob just looked out the window, up at the stars.

" I will find you and when I do..."

A/N: Back once again with another chapter of the great story. There are never enough hours in the day to work [ got a new job and I love it ] make you tube video's and write fan fiction let alone read it, then got to school, and yet I managed to write this chapter. Coffee is this girl best friend.

_Ride on - Kings Dominion _


	7. On The Run

**I have come back from the dead. I know, I know it's been a WHILE since I have posted anything on this story. At first I was just going to trash it, but I know how much you all like the story so I'm going to continue. I'm pulling an all-nighter for this one chapter. Need to get back in the swing of writing fan fiction. Thanks for being so very patient with me. I hope you like it, I know it won't be my best but it will get better. More Drama I promise :)**

The night was cold and unforgiving. The trees make creaking sounds and the wind blew past its branches. The moon was over casted by dark and ominous clouds. The street lights flickered on and off and Arnold and Helga shuffled off to his house. Both, in a numb state. Recollecting about the events before.

'_How could my dad do this to me. To us. Our family. He drove us all away by is compulsive need to be a man. Drinking and the 'late' nights at the beeper emporium. Everyone knew what he was really but to. No one really buys beepers at 10:30 at night. Just….why?__'_

Helga mind was screaming at her. She felt like she shouldn't have told Phoebe. She should have just left it alone, none of this would have happened if she just kept he nosey ass out of it.

_'I hate her. Why did she have to go and tell him? Now my dad is on the war path and nothing can stop him and it's all her fault'_

She really didn't feel that way about her best friend, she was just confused and doesn't know where to turn to talk to since her mother was out of the picture now.

Arnold held on to Helga's hand as if it would disappear if he let go.

'_It so clear now. I understand why she is so mean, but why couldn't she just tell me she was hurting. I would have come to help, if she just asked.' _Arnold thought to himself as the reached the front door of the boarding house.

"Wait here" Arnold said as he walked into the kitchen, where his grandparents were seated.

" Hey short man, where have you been? Its 9:30" his grandfather questioned. Arnold wanted to tell him all the happen so he could get help, but something just held him back.

" I was at the park and just lost track of time, sorry grandpa" Arnold looked to the hallway where Helga was, " Is it okay if I have friend stay the night?"

" I don't see why not" Grandpa said with a smile.

" Just don't get too close, if you know what I mean" his grandmother replied with a deep glare.

" What do you mean pookie?" She just smiled

" He knows what I mean. Well clean up and I will send up supper" Arnold ran and hugged his grandparents before walking quickly in the hallway where Helga was.

" Follow me" As he lead her up to his room.

**Big Bob Living room**

Bob just sat there on his chair showing a blank expressing. His world was slipping away and he was determined to get it back. He rose very slowly; stumbling over the beer bottles he had strewed everywhere.

' _She thinks she can just take off with some man and I not find out about it. Well Miriam, you have another thing coming_.' Big Bob yelled to himself as he stumbled into the kitchen. He opened the fridge for another beer so see there wasn't any, which in turn mad him even madder. He stormed back into the living room, smashing everything in he path. He slowly slid down to the ground and cried,

' _I was the perfect father taking in all the children's flaws. I was the perfect husband, I control my house hold and everyone in it did as I said. And now what, My wife left me and my daughter ran off with some boy….."_ Big Bob stood again_, ' I will be the only man in their lives, mark my word' _

**There you go guys, chapter 7. Wow I really missed writting this story. I hope you enjoyed and as always I love you guys. XOXO**


	8. I Found You

**Getting back into the swing of things. I have missed this story and found it lots of fun to write. So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Sit back and drink a cup of coffee and read on.**

He walked back and forth in the dark basement. Men sat around a table chatting and drinking.

"So she just left you, just like that. That blows" Bob gave a huff and looked over to the side, watching the man walking back to the table.

"It's going to take some time, but we are going to be able to track her down." A talk man lit a cigarette as he sat down. Big Bob gave a small smirk.

"Just how long do think it will take to find he because I'm pressed for time" Bob sighed, the man just looked over at him, taking another hit of his cigarette.

"I don't know, hours, days. You have to let my work. Now let's talk about my cut" Bob pulled out an envelope. The tall man examined it before picking it up and opened it.

"Nice very nice" the check read $100,000,000. Big Bob shared no expenses on finding his wife. He **WOULD** find her and come back willing or not, it didn't matter. The tall man stood up answer his phone. The other men at the table open up another round of beer and started another dealing of cards.

"We've got a hit"

Helga had taken a shower and now sat Arnold's room. Arnold sat at his computer banning away as Helga sat on his bed drying her hair. He was looking at any information he could on Helga's dad. He didn't find much. He already he knew he was a mean drunk but could hold a job. He was married with two kids, had a house.

Nothing

Not even a domestic dispute.

"Her mother never filed anything on your dad" Arnold turned to Helga with a look. She shook her head and looked back down at her hands in her lap. Arnold turned about to the computer and saved the file he was working on and turned off the computer. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edged, back towards Helga.

"..Helga.." Arnold started when his phone rang, making Helga jump. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the caller id.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl**

"Hello" Arnold answered. Helga looked up to see who it was.

"Arnold, Arnold do you have Helga with you?" She sounded frantic. Arnold raised a brow.

"Yeah, why"

"Keep her there with you. He father came to my house hours ago asking me if I knew where Helga was. Something didn't seem right. He was in a rush and angry. There was blood on his face and shirt. I told him no" Phoebe spilled over the phone. Helga sat close to Arnold to listen in.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No I didn't care to ask. But the direction he walked, it looked as if he was going back to his house." Phoebe said. Helga held her hands to her chest.

'_He is going to find me and then mom and then kill us. I know it. He won't rest until we are back under his control.'_ Helga thoughts brought her to tears. Arnold could see the pools start to form and told Phoebe thanks for the information and they would talk tomorrow. He put his phone on the charger and turned the ringer off. He walked and sat next to Helga.

He didn't need to say anything and she cried in his arms.

"Arnold what am I going to do?" Helga sobbed, "I didn't do anything to him." Arnold just held her and hushed her.

"There is nothing we can do right now, so stop thinking about it. It's only going to make you more upset." Arnold's grandmother walked in with two plates of pizza and then left quickly, she didn't want to be in the way. Arnold gabbed the plates and sat back on the bed.

Helga just looked at the food,

"You need to eat something" Helga just looked away hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm not hungry Arnold" He sighed as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Helga everything is going to be okay" Helga just closed her eyes. Wishing that is was nothing more than a bad dream that she wanted to wake up from.

"He won't be able to hurt you. Not while you are here with me"

**I think what I did is called a Cliff hanger lol. I love all the support this story is getting and that is why I'm going to continue. So yeah lets see,oh yeah. So if you follow the Sly Cooper series a bought Sly Cooper : Thieves in Time, you are as mad as I am.(Spoilers) I have to wait for yet another Sly Cooper video game because they left us with another cliff hanger! And they are making a PS4, I can't keep up with technology. Also thinking about re-re-doing my FMA fan fiction I don't like it and create a new fan fiction What would you like my new story be about? Leave suggestions in the comments or send me a privet message. I was thinking Adventure Time, Rio, Kung Fu Panda or How to Train your Dragon. **


	9. In Time

**Hey guys another chapter. So anyone know where Miriam is?**

The window let in the cool breeze in. The nice misty air of the ocean tickled her nose as she opened her eyes. She slowing rose from the bed gripping the sheets around her body. Miriam held her knees as she looked out to the ocean. Life was good her. No one depended on her. No on controlled her, telling her what to do and when to do it. She knew she was wrong for leaving Helga behind, but could she do. Bob was unstoppable and unchangeable. You couldn't tell him anything he didn't want to hear.

A body moved into the room opening the curtains wider letting in the moon light. The warm body sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" he spoke softly as he ran his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Do you think I was wrong to leave my daughter with him" Miriam asked looking up at him. The man sighed as he ran his hands though his head.

"I don't know how to really answer that. I'm not a parent, so I don't have that emotional connection to that question. How do you feel about it?" He asked. She turned away and just held herself.

"I feel horrible. I let her down. I wasn't there for her like a mother should be; protecting her. I felt that if I left it would be better for her. I was never really in her life or paid attention to her." Miriam spoke, "I hope she is doing well. I love her with all my heart and I felt like I did that right thing. I don't want her to hate me though"

The seconds flew by before he said anything

"Well maybe when she is older, she will understand what you did and why you did it." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat there in silence.

The room was still as the two teens slept. Arnold was on one side of the bed as Helga was on the other. She tossed and turned.

_'The room was warm. Helga didn't know where she was so she entered the house. Things seamed the same and yet different. There in the room was sitting her mother and father. They were laughing and talking about their day and how they loved each other. It was heartwarming to Helga to see this, but as she stepped closer things started to change. They fought a lot more and her mother become to absent in life. Big Bob started to drink and yell a lot more and everything, until the moment where he hit his wife. Over and over again he hit her until there was nothing left but a still body. Then he turned to Helga _

_'Your next' as he lunged forward._

Helga shot up and screamed, waking up Arnold who in turn held her. He held her in his arms as he covered them again.

"Helga everything is okay, I'm here" He said. She shook in his arms but eventually fell back asleep.

She had the same dream over.

**Another chapter done. So does Miriam really care about Helga? I don't know what is going to happen, just going to have to wait until the next chapter. I enjoy how I'm updating these chapters within day of one another. So I'm going to write two more stories: How to train your dragon and Rio. Whoot whoot lol **


	10. Bang

Chapter 10

Insanity:

"His name is Christian Yuler. Age; 28. CEO of Berries Inc. Never been married and has a dog" A man read, "But other than that, he is clean." Big Bob didn't get it. This Christian had nothing to give her. He had the money, but she was never about that. He didn't seem like he wanted marriage or kids. Bob fell into another depression. He tried to understand his wife's actions.

"So do you still want us to go after her?" The man lit another cigarette. All Bob could do was nodded and the men were whisked away to their assigned jobs.

"Don't worry you will have your wife cooking you dinner this time tomorrow night" The man closed the door leaving Bob.

'Is this the place?'

A shadow asked as they walked towards the house tucked away by palm trees. The house was nice, looked like it has been recently been re-done and touched up. The men crept on the side to the open window. The paused as looked up as they saw the man and women in question. They were sitting on the deck, drinking coffee laughing about something.

"She seams to be really happy not with bob" a man questioned. She did look as if he was a thing of the past. But that was not the point. Their job was get the women and get paid and kill anyone that got in teh way of that goal. The men threw up a grabeling hook on the balcony and cimbed up.

The screams form Miriam could be heared though out the house as they carried her away. They shoved her in the trunk before they set the ocean front home a blaze. Miriam replayed the serise of event over again in her head.

_' The came all at once and have no time to run. They yell to give Miriam up and nothing would become of the young man. Christian took this as an oprotunity to show dominacne for the women he loved. He took the coffee mug from of the table and threw at one of the men, before taking Miriam hand and running. Miriam watched as the man she ran away with was shot down, over and over again. Watching his limp body take bullet after bullet. She fell to her knees, tears swelling in her eyes. She didn't notice the black shadows coming closer...' _

" We have her, where do you want to meet?"

" Nowhere, we are not finished, we have someone else we need to get" Then the line went dead as the men dumbfound, drove to the warehouse_._

_' All I could remeber was the clicking sound that the ligter made when my house was set a blaze. There I layed in a pool of my own blood. Bullets shells around my body. They periced my side and stomach. I gasped for air as I rolled on myside. It was so hard to breath as the fire ingulfed my house. I pulled mysef up on the stair rail and carefuly tired to go down them, but the soles of my shoes were soaked in my own blood and I fell to the bottom. I barley made it out the house as my home fell to the ground. I Christian watched as my home fall. I rolled onto my back and thought to myself._

_"Miriam, why would you be with such a vile person? I don't blame you for leaving him, but why leave a child with him? She needs you to be there to protect her." Christian though. Going in and out of the darker parts of his mind" _

_'Miriam I'm comming for you..' _

The morning sun felt nice on Arnold's face and he opened his eye slowly. He looked down to see Helga on his chest sound asleep. He enjoyed her company when she wasn't being a bitch to him. She smelt nice. He didn't notice all the buries on her face and neck. This mad Arnold feel raged_._

_'What a piece of shit father! How could he do this to her! She is your daughter, you should love her not abuse her!' _Arnolds mind rabbled on as Helga opened her eyes to Arnold's. He came out of his thoughts and pulled her close. He took in her blueberry body wash, that was faint.

"Good morning, Helga" Arnold breathed in her neck, all the should was let out a sharp breath.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to upload. I have been super busy trying to plan my wedding and going to dress fitting and getting this for it. I feel like I have no time and I just finished this chapter at 9:24pm tonight and writing the next one as we speak. Getting back into the writing mood, because I really do love this store I just feel like I never have the time to update it. I will not be writing another store until I get this one done and over with witch hopefully will be soon. In other news: Nothing new...but work, cooking and planning a wedding. Hope to hear from the people who have watch this story and again sorry. **


	11. He's back

**Hey guys I told you I would upload twice tonight. Crazy I did it. I'm happy though, as I said I love this story. I did this chapter very quickly. I was just trying to get all my thoughts out on the keyboard, I will fix and do corrections later. **

**'I'm the Music Meister- Neil Patrick Harris from Batman the Brave and the Bold' got me though this chapter and night. I hope you enjoy. **

_' I though I was surly dead. They just come out of nowhere and took her away form me. They tried to kill me and burnt my house to cover up the crime.'_

Christian Yuler sat in a hospital bed being treated for gunshot wounds. So many thoughts came to him as the cops and doctors asked him what happen. He really didn't know if he should tell them what happen.

' What would happen to Miriam if he told them. They would go after the men that did this to him, but what if they hurt her because of him?'

He told them that he did it to himself trying to load his own gun. The cops didn't look convinced but didn't press the issue.

" I hope she is alive and well" Christian though

(Where they left off)

" Arnold what are you doing" Helga whispered as Arnold shifted to where he was on top of her. She held her breath as she closed her eyes.

'He is going to take advantage of me. How could he do this to me after everything we have been though Helga eyes widen by Arnolds actions.

His lips were on her neck, his arms holding her body hard against him. Her body quivered at his touched. She has dreamed about this moment for some time and now it was happening. Wishing it was under different circumstances she took the feeling. His hands roamed her body, eventually their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Arnold has felt up her shirt, feeling her bra claps. He stared to reach for it when he heard a tap on the window. They both froze in their tack. Helga pushed Arnold off and pulled the blanket around her body.

Arnold rose up and walked over to the window and froze. The face he saw was unforgettable, Big Bob. Arnold tried to back away slowly so that he wouldn't see him, but it was too late, the rage in his face was enough.

"I'm here to take back what is mine!" He yelled as he broke though the window across from his bed. Helga stood behind Arnold and cried

" Why are you doing this to us?"

" Shut-up" he yelled, " I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You and your mother are coming back home and go back to life as I knew it and that is that"

He walked forward, crunch the glass under his shoe. Arnold lunged forward and tried to stop him but Bob was not falling for that again. He kicked up the glass in Arnolds face and pushed him aside. He feel into another men's path, followed by being tied up and bagged over the face. Helga backed as far as she could on the bed before Big Bob hovered over her.

" My sweet daughter" he stared, then slapped her hard to the point it left a red mark. She screamed and all Arnold could do was hear her cry and scream his name. Hoping he would come and save her

Helga knew Arnold wasn't coming, but it was comforting for her to know she could call him and he would be there for her. She tried pull away form Big Bob as he took hold of her, but couldn't.

"I have her" Bob though as he turned to the men.

" Good work." They work quickly back out the window that they come out of with Arnold and Helga.

Phil and Pookie came up to see where all the noise was coming from. They saw the destruction of Arnold's room. Phil held his wife she cried for Arnold and Helga. They later called the police and they were on high alert for two missing teens

"Don't worry dear. Arnold is a tough soul, he wont let anything happen to him or her" Phil comforted her as she cried harder.

**Yes finished. I'm calling it a night. I need to think of what is going to happen next, hmmmm. **


End file.
